Andurius Soulrender
|Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Relative(s) |Row 7 info =None Known |Row 8 title =Mentor(s) |Row 8 info =Lord Thorval |Row 9 title =Companion(s) |Row 9 info =Two the Spider |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image = Andurius_Soulrender_01.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = (Andurius Soulrender in his Saronite Armor, wielding Grinlock, followed by numbers of his Soulbrood Spiders) ----}} (WIP) Andurius Soulrender is the self proclaimed Spider Knight, this half elf has become a monster of his own design, having embraced the powers given to him and using them for the greater good, as he sees it anyhow. =History= ---- Early Life Childhood Andurius Soulrender(Formerly Sunmender) was born to the Sunmender family in Stormwind on April 6, -8 L.C. His mother died in birth, leaving him in the hands of his abusive and alcoholic father, he was never treated fair due to his status as a half elf. When he was 5, his father died in a drunken rage while fishing on the river just outside their home, he tried to assault Andurius but in self defense he had pushed his father into the river, where he had been taken downstream and off a waterfall, succumbing to death by drowning. He would become an orphan at that moment, sent to the orphanage. Until he was 18, the other orphans took to bullying and beating Andurius for his race. Two in particular took a liking to beating him, and would shadow him until his death. Adolescence When He was 23, he was still treated poorly by racist humans who often left bruises and marks on him from assaults on the small half-blood, until he decided he had enough and desired to reach the land of his mother, Quel’Thalas. He gathered his belongings and made way north to the land of the elves, a hope that he would be cared for, but he was not alone. As he crossed the Span, he took note of two figures a distance behind him, following him, they were armed. These two would eventually become part of the Scarlet Crusade. Andurius made it to what is now the Western Plaguelands before they struck, holding him down, beating him, cutting him, and eventually driving an axe into his chest, the last thing he saw before he died. This was before Arthas, the new Lich King, came to Quel’Thalas, destroying the elven lands and raising him after they returned to Lordaeron. He was to be one of many undead warriors in the service of the Scourge, for Andurius’s anger and hatred for life became known, slaughtering several survivors of the initial fall of Lordaeron, under the will of the Lich King, and was left in the care of Kel’Thuzad’s forces when Arthas took to Northrend. Early Undeath After Arthas departed to Northrend, Andurius mindlessly wandered around the lands of Lordaeron, often murdering any unlucky and weak adventurers that crossed his path, which were few in number since he had been in a mostly forgotten area, for 12 years, he lost his nose to a priest who was able to burn off his nose before he was eaten by Andurius. This would be his fate as an undead until he was trained in some form of combat and magic by necromancers he wandered to. Before eventually arriving in Acherus for further training, tutored by Lord Thorval for prowess in blood magic and then some by Lady Alistra for the power of shadow, he quickly became a powerful knight among the blade due to his savage nature and hatred against the Scarlet forces in the area, slaughtering many of the forces that stood in his way, up until the battle for Light's Hope, where the truth of the plan of the Lich KIng was exposed, he was nothing but expendable, a tool for the LIch King's own goals, only to be thwarted by the efforts of Tirion Fordring and driving Arthas from the Plaguelands, and Andurius was formally inducted back into the Alliance with some wariness, but tolerated it for the greater good, and took to Northrend to help the war effort. The Northrend Campaign (WIP) Andurius arrived in Northrend in Valiance Keep, where he would fight away the Nerubian forces of the Scourge, before pushing forward to aid the effort in Dragonblight, seeking to push into the Nerubian city, Azjol-Nerub, and remove some of the Lich King's forces. Only to find himself interested in the ways of the Nerubians, and would study the culture of the spider people while he had the chance, quickly adopting the brutal and fierce ideology of the spider race, including it in his own against the Scourge, where he held no quarter and slaughtered any and all serving the Lich King. His work moved to Icecrown where he fought alongside his fellow Ebons and would attack Scourge forces across the area, eventually preparing for the attack on the Citadel. When the time to attack Icecrown Citadel came, Andurius was among the many to fight among the front lines, fighting the minions of the Lich King and holding the Ashen Verdict's foothold in the citadel. Andurius would be satisfied to hear of the fall of Arthas, and returned to work handling evils of the world with the Blade. The Cataclysm Andurius was not hugely present within the events of the Cataclysm, but remained prominent with his savage demeanor towards the Twilight's Hammer Clan, personally hunting and slaughtering each and everyone he could find with a group of other Ebons, constantly roaming the world they dismembered several camps until one would seem. It was a few months before the defeat of Deathwing, he had gone too far into his slaughter of cultists and the power he had absorbed through soul consumption had taken over his ability to reason and think logically, becoming a weapon that would tear friend and foe alike in that moment, he fought against his Ebon Brothers, managing to strike down 5 in the brutal brawl, but was subdued and taken back to Acherus by the remaining Knights. He was subjected to some rehabilitation and was locked to training duties of the new recruits of Acherus until the Fall of Deathwing was heard. He left Acherus to explore his interests after being cleared to leave the Hold, and spent much of his time in Northrend, remaining there until the Pandaria campaign was ordered out to Alliance members. Pandaria Expedition During the war of Pandaria, Andurius was assumed to be a very dangerous individual given the influence of the Sha, he was often kept under watch since he had proven once before he could lose control, but given Andurius was undead, and had dealt with Old God influence before, he was unaffected, and become a very useful ally against the Sha given his resistance to their mind control through emotion, he aided in bringing down any thing under the Sha's influence, including slaughtering the mantid under the command of Shek'zeer. He did such until the Sha of Fear was no more at the hands of adventurers. When Andurius heard of the Thunder King's return, he went to aid with the war effort against him, he was intrigued by the mogu's cruel soul magic, and would rip the info from such Mogu to add the power to his own, quickly turning the power against the mogu and slaughtering the soul-callers he could find, he also aided in the assault on the outer citadel. When the adventurers went in and slayed Lei Shen, Andurius found himself hunting mogu down to slaughter them, up until the events of Garrosh's schemes. Andurius helped little in the Siege of Orgrimmar, being a front line unit to fight against the Dragonmaw clan, he survived and would not be seen for a while. The Hiatus Sometime after Garrosh's fall, Andurius disappeared for the next year, perhaps studying dark magics he wielded for years even further, or perhaps he sought out his interest in the Nerubians, what he did is unknown to all but him, he would have returned to help in the war in Draenor, near the end of its run. The Third Legion Invasion Andurius truly made his mark as The Unstable when word of the Legion’s return came. He went around Azeroth when they invaded, ending up slaughtering hundreds if not thousands of demons, his haunting laugh filling the minds of allies and demons alike. He did this until the time to strike back was at hand, Andurius went with his squadron to the Broken Shore, causing havoc upon the demonic forces, until the full force of the assault was upon the demons, Varian Wrynn and others led the charge to combat Gul’dan. As they approached the Tomb, it was then the demons struck in numbers without end, until the Horde ‘retreated’ and left the Alliance outnumbered, forcing them to call for a retreat as well. Andurius looked in defeat at all the allies fallen, at that moment he made a promise to avenge all those dead in the lives of demons, two demons for every one ally killed. Andurius stayed rather calm after the Shore, but aided heavily in the Stormheim campaign and Aszuna to investigate the ruins and the spirits that roam there. It was when the time came to return to the Broken Shore that Andurius sought to find an order to help aside from the Blade. And found the Highguard to do such, before converting to the Citrine Eagles where he is today. He aided with the invasion of Argus with them. After the Legions fall, Andurius took to aiding his fellow allies with more local problems, and still is today. These were also the days when he had developed his greatest experiment that lead to his now iconic spider limbs. The Citrine Era A New Path After establishing himself among the Citrine Eagles and their cause, Andurius found himself in a far more unfamiliar environment, surrounded by people he would typically not tolerate in his earlier years, but found them to not be so quick to judge and try to drive him out. The first taste of what could be a good companionship, capable individuals with the means to increase his agenda of seeing the world safe. Among his first few months with the Order, he found himself as a shield for the group, keeping the casters of M.A.N.A (Now known as the Aerie Association) safe from harm, eventually joining that division as he tailored toward magic research and artifacts, working with some items to understand their purpose and uses, this was until he found himself disassociated with the Aerie as a primary goal, and found himself among the Icewing Brigade, and from there... he worked to rise up the ranks, and do his job. A Rise to Power After participating in several missions with the Eagles, leading groups into battle, and working to improve the Brigade as an individual, Andurius quickly found himself one of the higher ranking Brigade members, and in conjunction with his constant research on various magical subjects, including the magics of the Drust, and learning of a Loa of the trolls, namely Shadra, he took keen interest in developing a connection to both, as was his belief that more power, meant he would be able to far better defend the world and those around him... at any means. To pursue his goal, he lead a group of Eagles to help him in an endeavor to understand the enemy known as the Zandalari, as they had some connection to the Spider Loa. What he intended from the start, was to procure a sliver of power, or gain the favor of the Loa so he understood what the enemy could do with such, they traveled from Witherbark Village, to the city of Atal'Dazar in search of such answers, and found echoes awakened by a unknown force, likely from the very demise of the Spider Loa, such power was claimed into an idol, and with a fusing blow to keep the Eagles from finding the shadows swallowing them, Andurius found himself with a sliver of power, now residing within his Runeaxe, Grinlock. This power would later manifest the second half of the severed soul of the Death Knight, Sunmender, the Innocent. The Good, The Bad, and the Exiling The Death Knight often found himself working day and night, whether it would be helping the Eagles on missions, doing paper work and training the guards, or looking into magical research at the convenience of the Aerie. Obtaining the rank of Talonguard, and a Captain of the Brigade, things were looking well for the Death Knight. He continued to prove himself valuable, and with the stepping down of Commander Ragewrench, Andurius found himself at his highest point with the Eagles, Lieutenant Commander. Sometime later, Andurius and the Eagles were to help Archon Fadesworn finally defeat Ancaris, an arcane entity bound to a staff, and bound between two souls, Fadesworn and Erinali Ainsworth, a friend he worked tirelessly to bring back when he got the chance, and with this, he would finally get his chance. After a long, tiring fight with the arcane being, and severing the soul ties between Ainsworth, Fadesworn, and the Ancaris, the being was defeated. After spotting the floating statis pod that held the body of Ainsworth, and with the aid of Marielle Solnebren, and the slight touch of light magic, he was able to return her to life after fulling rebinding the soul to the body. Finally he did something worthwhile... but it wouldn't last. (WIP) = Personality= ----In the beginning of his undeath, Soulrender was mercilessly brutal, killing nearly any living thing that happened across him, a cruel hatred for the living borne from the two who had slaughtered, this had become relevant in his years until he was called upon by the necromancers to become far deadlier. In his years of Acherus till the second coming of the Legion., Andurius seemed violent and uncaring, slaughtering anything that the Ebon Blade or the Alliance deemed an enemy. He sought his ideals that the best way to ensure a tomorrow is to deny and kill those who would threaten it. At points within the Third Legion War, Soulrender has becoming increasingly unstable in his magic and even his mental state, so much that he had to fight with himself to prevent his own undoing. Developing a split personality for the time until a method of containing the powers within himself. Soul magic had become an increasingly threatening problem of this, not having a proper place to store souls other than his own body, hearing the voices of his victims. This persisted until soon after the downfall of the Legion itself. Now, Andurius's true personality has come to reveal itself in some way, cold, cruel and calculating with little regards for most enemies, seemingly enjoying their suffering and deaths.. He shows public distaste for the people who vehemently follow the path of the Holy Light and praise about it constantly within his presence, or most religious paths in that case. His intentions are clear that he is not afraid to do what must be done to ensure tomorrow, even if his methods are questionable. He also appears to have motives for himself above others, seeking knowledge and power to further his agenda. In recent months, Andurius as a whole has become far different since the emergence of his other half of his soul, Sunmender, a cool, calm, peaceful and pure side of Andurius that contrasts the brutal knight who finds enjoyment in pain. = Physical Description= ---- A intimidating 7'10" stature of this undead half elf fitted with the large frame he possesses is what most people can't miss, pale skin littered with runes and scars hide under the armor he wears, and often covers his face, which lacks a nose. If you have been around him enough, he will likely have exposed his unnatural spider limbs he acquired from personal experimentation, which also granted the death knight hardened skin in the form of a chitin layer on him. He bares purple lichfire eyes, which occasionally become a pale white when he is in use of soul magic. Armor and Weapons The Large Knight can usually always be seen in his traditional saronite armor, which has been upgraded and modifed with new additions through the years, with a spiked helm and spiked shoulder plates, Andurius is an intimidating unit with that alone, his armor bears multiple runes that can be activated with runic power to dampen attacks from magical enemies. Making him a magical Juggernaut, and a feared enemy of mages. Andurius is also often seen wielding his runeaxe, Grinlock. The axe itself has a mouth like engraving upon the face of the axe, traced with runes to be used as an extension of Andurius's own body, it also bears a soul crystal in the center, a fragment of his soul, used to further bind the axe to him, increasing its power. In acquisition of what is now know as the Shard of Shadra, a small spider like figure with the power to absorb any energy related or similar to the Loa's prominent powers. Grinlock had the figure fused into it during a killing blow to absorb an echo of the troll responsible for Shadra's destruction, becoming a weapon capable of far greater potential than the usual Rune weapon. Physically the axe now has the spider figure clutching over the soulgem within the axe. Companions Two the Spider is Andurius's closest and most prized possession besides his own axe. Two is a modified spider with magical abilities, the most notable being teleportation. Two also shows an incredibly high intelligence for a spider, able to solve problems and learn communication through gestures. The spider often is found on Andurius's shoulder, chatting with the death knight about various topics. The spider would be a purple color, with white markings across its body. He is also roughly the size of a normal spider, but wears armor made by the half elf to protect the spider's body. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Half Elf